1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a nebulizer for converting liquid medication into aerosol, and, more specifically, to an improved nebulizer attachment. The present invention nebulizer attachment enables a user to set a predetermined, preselected angle other than a straight or right angle of orientation between a nebulizer face attachment and a nebulizer reservoir chamber which must be maintained in a substantially vertical position.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Nebulizers have been available for a number of years and typically take the form of either stationary devices, meaning permanently affixed devices which are far too heavy to be deemed portable, or portable devices. In either case, the basic components of a nebulizer unit include a nebulizer machine, sometimes referred to as a compressor or pump, a medication reservoir and a face attachment. Hosing is also included to connect the compressor with the reservoir chamber to deliver air or oxygen so as to intermix with the liquid medication to form an aerosol, mist, or gas. The reservoir chamber is then typically attached to a face attachment such as a mask or mouthpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,733 issued to Noel F. Beasley in 1965 describes a nebulizer unit, referred to as a pressure breathing therapy unit, which includes a compressor, connecting hose, a medication chamber for the liquid medication, and a face piece, with interconnecting flexible hosing. This invention requires a support arm which is rigid and generally affixes the position of the reservoir chamber and hence the location of the device for a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,537, issued to Nat Camp in 1975 describes a steam nebulizer which includes an open housing seated atop a steam generator with a nozzle which penetrates into the housing on one side of a baffle and intercepts the steam issuing from a lateral nozzle orifice. The device is attached to a face mask via a flexible hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,093, issued to Nat Camp in 1980 likewise describes a steam-air inhalator which includes connection via flexible hosing to a face mask, or, alternatively, to a mouthpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,468 describes an alternative nebulizer attachment device which includes a liquid medication reservoir chamber, a T-connector, a conduit with a rotor and the ability to attach to a face attachment. Note here that the reservoir and the T-connector which may act as a mouthpiece are at fixed right angles to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,241, issued to Exequiel D. Cruz in 1983 describes a nebulizer bottle which includes a flexible neck with a mouthpiece which is typically oriented in the vertical position and which is rotated downwardly and oriented in the horizontal position for use but, due to the springiness or return of the flexible hose portion, this must be uncharged by means of an arrow clip or other attachment means which is inserted into an open loop for fixed orientation in the horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,055 issued to John M. Hoppough in 1989 describes a nebulizer device which includes an atmosphere adjusting collar both slidably and rotatably mounted on the housing so as to adjust restriction of atmosphere inlet ports on the housing. This is included in the path from the liquid medication reservoir chamber to a face mask and a flexible hosing is included.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,715, issued to Stephan Brugger on Aug. 21, 1990 describes a transportable inhalation device which is typical of current day nebulizers. This device includes a portable compressor, connecting hose, reservoir chamber and face attachment, which, in this case, is a mouthpiece. Here, the reservoir chamber must be maintained in a substantially vertical orientation to assure proper nebulization, e.g., atomization or aerosol formation, of the medication, yet the mouthpiece is fixedly attached thereto at a right angle without any capability of changing or adjusting the angle between the mouthpiece and the chamber reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,809, issued to Pat Robinson on Jul. 2, 1991 describes attachments for a hand held aerosol generating nebulizer which enables the patient to adjust exhalation holes to control the ranges of passive to active exhalation resistance, thereby adjusting the expiratory pressure and expiratory respiration. Thus, flexible hoses are used which have one or more ports located therein and which may be stretched open or forced closed depending upon the flexed orientation of the hosing by the user.
Notwithstanding the formidable prior art, it should be noted that none of the prior art references teach, suggest or render obvious the concept of the present invention wherein a semi-flexible hose is used between the face attachment and the reservoir chamber so that only a series of predetermined and preset angles can be achieved in a fixed fashion so that a user can reorient the angle between the face attachment and the chamber. In other words, the present invention specifically enables a user to have a position other than a substantially vertical neck and head position and yet to have the face attachment comfortably fitted to the head at such a different angle while still maintaining the nebulizer reservoir chamber at a substantially vertical orientation.